


A Pirate After All

by naotalba



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will never wanted to be a pirate.  Smut, with a thin icing of angst to glue it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate After All

**Author's Note:**

> I am archiving my old LJ fic.  
> Beta: While any remaining errors are my own, my sincere thanks to the wonderful [](http://justawench.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://justawench.livejournal.com/)**justawench**  
>  As for inspiration, I need to thank [](http://justawench.livejournal.com/profile)[**justawench**](http://justawench.livejournal.com/), whose image [ "On Deck" ](http://community.livejournal.com/jackwill/90420.html)inspired the opening scene, and Melusina, who posed a list of 99 kinks that can be used as a scorecard for this.

Summary: Will never wanted to be a pirate. Smut, with a thin icing of angst to glue it together.  
  
It was too late, from the first. The first time he gave into temptation and brought Jack in close for a kiss, he found himself turned around, bent over the railing. Panting, groaning, breeches falling, a hard cock sliding against the crack of his arse, teasing his opening. Hard grasping hands pulling at his cock, twisting and squeezing until he fountained into those rough sailor's hands, grinding backwards until his back was sprayed with Jack's release as well.

As he caught his breath, the shocked faces of the dockworkers forced their way into his attention. He would be a pirate after all, then.

///

He had committed an unnatural act, and there was no getting around it. The thought circled and echoed through his head, coloring everything he saw or felt. Oh, he knew that in a port town, the sin itself was not so shocking. But it was not often indulged in such a public fashion and that made the gossip so much sweeter to wagging tongues.

Will had thought only to enjoy a short voyage with Captain Sparrow to help pass the long months of his engagement. Governor Swann had been adamant on holding off the wedding for nine months, so that it would be abundantly clear that she had not needed to get married quickly. Both he and Elizabeth had understood, but the waiting was difficult, and that manifested itself in constant little squabbles, until Will felt the best option was some distance between them. He was to return a few weeks before the set date.

He had been onboard the Pearl for three weeks now, and while he had shown no real aptitude for sailing, he was enjoying the salt air and fine company. Nearly every night, Gibbs would spin a tale, or Cotton would bring out his fiddle, and Will could feel almost a part of the crew. Then Jack would put his arm around Will in a companionable fashion, and say the most outrageous things, and look in Will's eyes and smile. Will didn't kiss him then, though, in a dark corner with no one to see.

Will waited until all of Nassau port could see before he indulged in that temptation.

Gibbs broke the news to him a kindly manner, and didn't bother to upbraid him for his stupidity, which almost made it worse. He had been recognized; a smith supervising the offloading of steel from a ship in port had identified the Governor of Port Royal's prospective son-in-law as one of the participants in the scandal of the day.

He tried to pretend it didn't change anything at first. But while a lousy sailor who's just to be aboard a few months is tolerated; a permanent crewmember is held to different standards. Will couldn't meet those standards, not quite, and the sudden withdrawal of approval hurt. He found himself working well past the end of his shift, both trying to learn enough to get by as soon as possible, and avoiding the crew. Avoiding Jack.

It was two weeks before Jack cornered him. Will had been caulking planks in the walls of hold, long after the rest of his watch had retired to their bunks. He paid no attention to the footsteps behind him. Jack wrapped his body around Will, pushing the queue of Will's hair to the side to drape his hand across the sensitive skin of the neck. Jack's name slipped through the younger man's lips as a sigh, or perhaps a prayer, but he didn't turn around. Jack's hard length pressed against him, nudging but not thrusting. The pirate's head curved around his neck to let a wet tongue explore his collarbone, then retreated to his shoulder blades nipping, and licking through the thin cloth of his shirt. All the while hands lazily explored the blacksmith's lower back. Will nearly relaxed into the caresses.

When Will drew breath to speak, Jack's tactics changed. With a tug at the back lace, the younger man's breeches were yanked down, spit hastily applied to the crack of his arse, and a hard cock began thrusting against his opening, pushing but not yet penetrating, opening him up.

"Jack! What are you-" Jack had grabbed his hips and pulled his lower body away from the wall, leaving Will to brace the weight of the both of them with his arms against the hull. The change in angle allowed the head of Jack's cock to slip in. Will's gasp might have been pain or pleasure, surprise or anger. He didn't know, himself.

He didn't stop it. His cock was as hard as Jack's, thrusting into Jack's grip. He bucked back into Jack and took him all the way in, fighting tears. He could barely hear the sound of Jack hissing over his own muttered curses. Rough hands pulled at his hips, impaling him, skewering him on the hard length. He fell forward until his forehead braced against the wall. Jack gasped behind him, thrust deeply, and spilled himself. Those harsh hands freed his hips and went back for his cock. Will batted them away, to finish himself instead. A few quick pulls, and the wall was splattered with his release. He did not turn around until Jack was gone.

///

The next time he spoke with the Captain, it was a few days later, at supper, with all but the dogwatch standers in earshot.  
"Lad, we're going to be picking up more crew in Tortuga. Going to get a mite crowded belowdecks. Why don't you shift your hammock to my cabin, eh? There's room enough."

"I've no need for special favors," he muttered, more to his bowl than to his captain.

"Son, you wanted a place on this ship, and you've got it. In my cabin."

"So that's my place, then? You know damned well there's no other place for me, now! If that's how you want it, then that's how you'll have it!"  
As Will flew out of the galley, Jack looked over to Gibbs, who shrugged. Perhaps Jack was rushing things a bit, but the lad had to realize the crew already knew of how things were between them. For Jack, that qualified as a romantic gesture, possessive but sweet. Once he got over his mad, the boy would surely see that.

Neither Gibbs nor Jack had heard Leech's mutterings about cabin boys who pay for their passage on their backs.  
///  
Will stood watch the first night in port. Normally, the crew drew straws for the heartily disliked assignment. But Leech told Will it was his turn, and Will didn't bother to argue. At least watch on a nearly empty ship was something he could do. It let him put off moving his few possessions into the Captain's cabin a few hours more before his official promotion to the Captain's personal sodomite.

He wondered if the gossip had spread to Port Royal yet. No one would tell Elizabeth such a sordid tale, but she did have a bad habit of eavesdropping on the servants. She certainly needed to be told something to account for his absence, and it had better be good enough to keep her from seeking the truth. He wondered if there was any way he could put things right with her. He couldn't marry her, not now, but if there was some way to prevent her reputation from suffering for his own perversion, he gladly would shoulder any burden.

When his relief arrived, he made his way to the Faithful Bride, where he was told Gibbs would have his pay. He found Gibbs, three sheets to the wind, carousing with half the crew.

"Will, I have yours here." Gibbs pulled out a small drawstring bag out of his shirt. "Jack gave you a bit extra, Turner, you lucky lad!"  
Will's face turned nearly purple, but he managed to keep his voice under control.

"Mr. Gibbs, please do not use that name here. I am sending word to Port Royal that Will Turner has perished, and I do not want any to gainsay me."

Leech's nasty voice broke in with, "what are we to call you then? 'Jack's little catamite' has a nice ring, don't you think?"  
Gibbs sprung between them to prevent an attack that never happened. Will's jaw clenched, and a muscle in his temple twitched, but all he said was, "I suppose that's as true a name as any."

///

Tortuga was not that big of an island; a good story in one inn spread to the others in short order. The Blushing Rose had heard of 'Jack's little catamite' almost before the man walked in the door. The Faithful Bride, for its part, had heard of the man offering twice the going rate for the whore with the most skilled mouth before that mouth began its business.

When Gibbs heard that story, he laughed. If the boy thought to make Jack jealous, that was not the way to go about it.

///

Jack didn't have to say anything, their first night back on the Pearl, to indicate his displeasure with Will's failure to report to bed at a reasonable hour. Just a look, across the deck from where Will sat mending sails, and the sails were neatly stowed. Will followed Jack into the cabin silently, closed the door, and sank to his knees in front of Jack. His hands undid the sash, to get to the fastening of the breeches, while he nuzzled Jack's member, which was already starting to thicken. He breathed hotly, letting Jack's anticipation build a bit before he lowered the breeches.

Licks and nibbles placed along the base, gentle kisses and harsh bites for the seam of leg and groin. Jack shifted himself to lean back against the door and tangled his hand in Will's hair. Will kept his eyes focused on the task at hand. He kissed his way from the root to the head, pushing the foreskin back, and then kissed his way down the underside, paying special attention to the area underneath the head where the foreskin attached.

He moved back to the head, holding the cock steady in his right hand, while his left strayed down to gently cup and roll Jack's balls. He sucked the head in, increasing the suction until a half-pained squeak from Jack made him pull back a bit. He sucked in again, this time more gently, and moved lower down, until his mouth met his hand. Slowly, up and back, then faster, until a pointed, "teeth!" reminded him that he has be careful with his teeth for this part. Damn it, he should have remembered that.

"Will, not that I'm complaining, but you had given me the impression previously that you were somewhat lacking in experience in this sort of thing. Now you need a little practice, but-"

"I know my trade as well as the best whore in Tortuga. I told her if you were unhappy with her lessons, I'd be getting my money back, one way or another."

"You took lessons?"

"You told me what my place is here, Jack. I'm not going to fight you on it." Will leaned forward to go back to his task, but was pulled back roughly by the hair.

"I don't want a whore, Turner."

"Too late now. What can you do, throw me overboard?" There was a whisper of hope in his voice. "If this is how I'm to earn my place aboard, I'd best be good at it."

Will drew Jack's still hard cock back into his mouth, this time mindful of his teeth. Jack tangled his hands in Will's curls, and tried to angle his head to look in the younger man's eyes, to no avail. Despite the anger and frustration, his body responded to Will's ministrations, erupting his release into Will's mouth, where it was quickly spat on the deck.

“If you want to be a whore then, lad, you’d best learn not to do that.”

The former smith only glared in response. He removed his clothes and entered the bed without looking at his Captain. His erection was ignored by both. Jack undressed slowly, taking particular care to fold his clothes and stow them neatly. When he got under the covers, he held tightly to Will's stiff and resisting body. When he woke in the morning, Will was using his shoulder as a pillow, arms and legs wrapped around him.

///

The next night, a standoff ensued. Will would not initiate anything of that sort without a clear directive from Jack, and none was forthcoming. He had undressed and entered the bed, and Jack had followed, a scarce six inches of space between them. It was unbearably arousing, knowing that all he needed to do was turn around, and there Jack would be. Jack had been aroused when he disrobed, as well. Will could not sleep in this state; he resolved to wait until Jack slept to take himself in hand.

The silence dragged out, each listening to the other's breathing. Two bells rang, then three. Finally Will began running his hand softly down his chest, just brushing against his nipples, then tracing down his abdomen to reach his tarse. His breath sped up slightly when Jack shifted. Was Jack truly asleep? Hopefully the gentle rocking of the bed would soothe Jack into a deeper sleep, because Will could not stop tugging and yanking on his hard length, his hips thrusting up. He came undone, his pulse pounding in his ears in time with the spasms of his cock. When he could hear again, he realized Jack was panting too.

///

"If you want in the water so badly, why don't you just dive?" Jack's voice was teasing, as though he actually believed Will desired a night swim in the middle of the ocean.

"It's a mortal sin. And you'd just rescue me anyway." Will turned away from the railing and headed back into the cabin. The sheets were still warm on Jack's side. When Will finally settled into sleep, Jack still had not returned.

///

The ship was well armed, and awaiting the attack. Jack ordered Will to lead the charge. It was the first look of true gratitude he'd given Jack since the day he stepped aboard.

The wound he took was small and should have healed easily. Instead, fever set in and two days later he was delirious. Jack did not come to see him. It was Gibbs who held his hands and whispered in his ear. "He loves you. He doesn't want you to leave him. Stay with him." Maybe he just needed to hear the words. The fever broke, the wound healed.

///

Will had been sleeping in the hammock next to Gibbs during his convalescence, and it was a factor in the speed of his recovery. His bold fighting during the raid had reminded the crew that he did bring some skills to the table, and they were inclined to be sympathetic to an injured comrade in arms. When he felt well enough to stand a watch, though, Gibbs encouraged him to return to the captain's cabin.

“Jack misses you, you know.”

“Yes, I managed to sense that in the way I haven’t seen him at all.” Will said dryly.

“He’s sore at you for being so sick. Jack’s not that hard to read, if you know what to look for.”

Will trusted Gibbs’ judgment; he gathered his bedding and headed to the cabin.

Jack did not engage him, in conversation or otherwise, but Will frequently felt that if he were only to turn quickly enough, he would catch Jack's eye. He woke in the mornings with Jack's hand curled painfully into the still healing scar, as though in dreams he sought to cut it out.  
///  
He had been back in the captain’s cabin for several days before he realized that he would have to be the one to break the stalemate. The situation could not continue, and Jack would not bend, in the wrong or no. Will considered that if he was to have no pride, at least he need not suffer the loss alone. He was tired of being treated as a fragile toy. Perhaps it was time to do some toying of his own.  
The moonlight was streaming in, and Jack had still not come to bed. Will headed upstairs and found the deck clear of all but Cotton up in the crow’s nest, focusing his attention on the waters ahead, and Jack behind him handling the wheel. Jack seemed lost in thought, staring off to starboard, and Will’s stocking feet made no noise. He came up behind the older man, startling the captain with a hand caressing his thighs and hips. Will leaned in as though to whisper in his ear, and instead wormed his tongue in and out. Jack gripped the wheel a bit tighter, and his breath hitched.

Will trailed his hands along Jack's hips and bit his earlobe. The older man turned toward him, and he murmured, "Keep your hands on the wheel, unless you want me to stop."

He risked a glance upwards. Cotton was still facing the opposite direction, and it wasn't as though the man could carry tales anyway. He undid Jack's sash and breeches, and ran his hands down the skin of the captain's arse. He started with caresses, but quickly became rougher, kneading the muscle and running his nails up into Jack's back.

"What's this about, then?"

"Dammit Jack, you don't have the right to care about me!"

With a slap to the rump in front of him, he backed up a step or two and loosened his own breeches.

Jack craned his neck around, and seeing what the delay was, he shuffled backwards while keeping a firm hold of the wheel in both hands. He spread his feet for balance in the awkward position, well aware of how the position exposed him.

Will removed the flask of oil from his pocket and slicked the captain's arse, rubbing the oil over the cheeks, then working it into the pucker, his free hand roaming up to tweak a hard nipple. Gentle teasing touches, as Jack panted and tried to remain still. One finger, teasing at his opening, until he leaned back onto it. Two fingers, exploring inexpertly until he is forced to call back in a low broken voice, "there, right there, like that." Stroking him from the inside, over and over. Taunting him, while the other hand snaked between his legs to cup his balls.

"Will, what are you waiting for?"

"Tell me you want it."

"Bloody hell, can't you tell?"

"Tell me you need it," he continued implacably.

Jack gripped the wheel tighter.

Will added a third finger, and ground his own hard cock into the back of Jack's thigh, the rough hair abrading sensitive skin. He wrapped the first finger and thumb of his free hand around Jack's cock, holding it firmly but not moving it at all.

"Tell me you need it, Jack," he hissed.

"Oh fuck! Will, yes, please, fuck me!" Will lined up, and slipped the head of his yard in. Jack made an inarticulate noise, an intake of breath that was pain mixed with pleasure, and Will stopped a minute to let him adjust. Inch by careful inch, Will seated himself in his captain, the silken flesh caressing him all the way down his length. He stopped again, controlling his urge to move in favor of exalting in the amazing tightness of the passage.

Jack braced himself a bit better against the helm, and began slamming himself back onto the hard cock impaling him. Jack felt so hot and so right, the muscles of his ass clenching, his shoulders tense with the strain of holding on to the still moving wheel while rearing back against Will's thrusts. Will reached around to brutally tweak a nipple, and place open-mouthed bites on the back of Jack's neck.  
"Oh fuck Will, harder, I can take it, yes, ram your cock in me, yes!"

Jack's begging was too much for Will. He smothered his cries in Jack's neck, and painted his come across the globes of Jacks ass. He collapsed to the deck, and ducked his head between Jack's legs to take the dripping cock into his mouth. He sucked mercilessly, and within seconds Jack was grunting his release down Will's ready throat.

///

They both slept easier with the stalemate broken. It wasn’t forgiveness, not quite, on either side, simply an acknowledgment that they were less miserable together than apart.

 

The next ship they raided, and the ones after that, Will led the group pillaging belowdecks, while Jack secured the deck. What wounds they took were small, and healed cleanly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, the commentary track on this is [here](http://naotalba.livejournal.com/15422.html).  
> 


End file.
